


Point Break

by irlmammon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmammon/pseuds/irlmammon
Summary: After the loss of his lover, Lucifer, the avatar of pride, deals with immense grief and hatches a plot to start a second war with his father to win his love back. The only question is, will he succeed? Or will he submit to his sentence of eternity without them?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Hard Part Of Loss: Grieving

The eldest brother of The Seven Deadly Sins was broken at the death of his lover. Who could blame him? He had lost the human who somehow pushed past all the walls that his pride had put up. And now if falling wasn’t punishment enough, you were now in the celestial realm. Surely this was his father’s cruel idea of hurting him.

Anyone who knew Lucifer could tell you that they knew he was broken. He didn’t have the energy to get on to Mammon anymore, he was denying more meals than usual, and would lock himself in his study claiming to be doing paperwork for days on end. He worried even Satan and Belphegor enough to call the Demon Lord. Diavolo came in a hurry and made his way to Lucifer’s study door. 

“Please let me in Lucifer,” 

“D-Diavolo- I wasn’t expecting you today, was there a meeting scheduled? I didn’t have anything on my calendar.” The raven-haired male was a mess in his grief. Usually, neatly put together, the demon was now disheveled. His hair was falling into his face and he no longer adorned his usual uniform. Instead, he wore athletic trainers and a solid black tee shirt. Dark circles traced under his eyes alerting Diavolo that Lucifer had not been sleeping. His claims to be catching up appeared to be false as the stack of work on his desk was growing high. 

While Diavolo could never imagine feeling the same pain as Lucifer, he understood his grief. Then it occurred to him if Lucifer wasn’t sleeping, and he wasn’t working, what was he doing?

“Are you trying to find a way to get them back?” The redhead asked carefully. He knew his friend, he knew that Lucifer would face his father again. Lucifer only looked away with a displeased expression on his face. “Lucifer, if you’re going to start another war you need to take care of yourself first. You’ll die in a state like this.”

“So? I’ll just come back. I’ll fight harder. I’ll keep fighting until I get them back.”

“Do you even have a plan?”

“My lord, what do you take me for? A fool? Of course, I have a plan.”


	2. Secrets of The Lonely Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo reflects on his loss of MC while trying to keep watch on Lucifer.

The young lord kept an attentive eye on his best friend after that day. Lucifer wasn’t to leave his sight. In return for being allowed to surveil him, Diavolo begrudgingly agreed to work on war strategies. How in the hell was he supposed to unite the three realms now?

While grief had consumed this once well-glued demon, stress consumed the once carefree prince. It was almost like Lucifer had a death wish.

“You do realize, if you go through with any of these plans, there’s no way I can bring you back. I cannot simply just do what I did for Lilith.”

With each passing day, it became harder and harder for Diavolo to keep his composure. He was breaking as well.

"Sometimes it's better to die trying than to give up altogether. Please, I don't need any lectures. I know what I'm doing is dangerous, but frankly, I cannot live without them. You see how miserable I am without them. I know you do. Please let me hold on to the sliver of hope that I might be able to get them back. It's the only thing that allows me to get out of bed every morning."

Diavolo took a sharp inhale. He once again could never imagine feeling the same grief that Lucifer was. However, he did love MC. He love them more than he ever admitted to anyone. Barbatos knew, of course, he would, but beyond his loyal butler, no one was aware of the feelings he harbored for the human.

The reason he couldn't imagine feeling Lucifer's grief, was because as much as he loved them, they weren't his. He knew they were Lucifer's. They loved Lucifer without a doubt. So, he settled to sit back and admire from afar. If they were happy, he was happy.   
And now, the closest thing he has to a brother is going on a death mission to get back the one they both love? Couldn't this man catch a break? Obviously not.

His large fingers carded through his auburn hair. He was contemplating how to handle this situation. Why wasn't there a good solution? Why was a war the only option?

Lord Diavolo knew he would not be able to stop Lucifer from what he was planning to do. So if you can't beat them, join them. The tips of his index and middle fingers settled on his temple and acted to support his head as he sighed. "I'll help you on one condition."

"Anything, my lord."

"You get the hell out of there if it gets to be too much. I will not let your brothers lose you over this. They need you."

Lucifer's face blanked. He hadn't thought of how this would affect his family. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as memories of the celestial war flooded his mind. He remembered the look of terror on everyone's face when Lilith fell. He saw the anger that soon replaced those wounded faces. Lucifer pulled himself away from his traumatic memories with a cough and nodded in response to Diavolo's request. The lord released a breath of relief.

"Then, if we're going to do this properly there's one person we need."

"Who?"

"Simeon."


End file.
